deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Rules of the Death Note/2017 film rules
These are the rules from Netflix's [[Death Note (2017 film)|2017 Death Note film]]. Some major changes were made to the original rules. Notably, many more rules were written in the notebook for Light to reference. Some of the rules contradict what is shown in the film. Several rules reference heart attacks being a default cause of death, although it is not so in the film. Rule 32 states that "once the victim's name has been written, the individual's death can never be averted", but this is contradicted with the invented Rule 89, which states that a victim can be spared if their page is destroyed. Rules Note: Some content is cut off; the original manga rules are used to fill in the unseen parts when the rules appear to be otherwise identical. These filled in portions are marked like this: [in brackets and italicized]. * Rule 1: The human whose name is written in this note shall die.At 00:06:05. * Rule 2: This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his or her name.At 00:06:14. * Rule 3: The Death Note will not [ever affect a victim] whose name has been [misspelled four times]. * Rule 7: The Death Note will not take effect if a victim's name is written on several different pages. However, the front and back of a page is considered to be one page. For example, the Death Note will still take effect if the victim's last name is written on the front page and first name on the back. * Rule 8: If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of the victim's name, it will happen. * Rule 9: If the cause of death is not specified, the person will die of a heart attack. * Rule 10: After writing the cause of death, the details of death should be entered within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. * Rule 11: If the time of death is specified within 40 seconds of writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated and can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name. * Rule 12: The conditions of death will not be realized unless they are physically possible for that human or could be reasonably assumed to be carried out by that human. * Rule 13: Since the limitations applying to the conditions of a death are unknown to the Shinigami, Death Note owner's must find out on their own.An official video posted to Instagram showed this rule. * Rule 14: You may write the cause and/or details of death prior to filling in the name of the individual. Be sure to insert the name in front of the cause of death. You have about 19 days according to the human calendar to fill in a name. * Rule 15: Suicide is a universally valid cause of death as all humans are thought to possess the potential to commit suicide. It is, therefore, something that may be reasonably assumed of an individual.At 00:57:02. * Rule 16: Whether the cause of the individual's death is either suicide or an accident, if it would lead to the death of more than the intended victim, the person will simply die of a heart attack. This is to ensure that other lives are not impacted. * Rule 19: … default to a heart attack. * Rule 20: A subject can be influenced for no more than two days leading up to his death.At 00:16:22. * Rule 21: If you write "dies from disease" and specify which [disease but not a time of death, if the progression] of the disease takes more [than X days, the X-'']Day rule will not take effect and the [''human will] die at an appropriate time depending on [the disease.] However, rewriting the cause and/or [details of] death must be done within 6 minutes and 40 seconds; you cannot change the victim's time of death, however soon it may be. * Rule 24: (This is a duplicate of Rule 21.) * Rule 25: In order for the Death Note to take effect the victim's name must be written on one page; however, the cause and conditions of death may be entered on other pages. This will work as long as the person who writes in the Death Note keeps the specific victim's name in mind when writing the cause and conditions of death. * Rule 26: If the cause and conditions of death are written in before the victim's name is, multiple names can be written as long as they are entered within 40 seconds and the cause and conditions of death are not impossible. In the [event that the cause of death is possible but the conditions are not, only the cause of death will take effect for that victim. If both the cause and the conditions are impossible, that victim will die of a heart attack.]At 00:57:02. * Rule 27: … conditions are not possible will simply die of a heart attack. * Rule 28: Each death must be physically possible.At 00:16:32.An official video posted to Instagram showed this rule. This is given as rule 26 in the video. * Rule 29: A human death caused by the Death Note … * Rule 31: If the victim's name has been entered and the Death Note is destroyed while the cause of death is being written, the victim will be killed by a heart attack 40 seconds after writing the name. If the victim's name and cause of death have already been written, then the victim will be killed within 6 minutes and 40 seconds via the stated cause of death if it is possible within that period of time. Otherwise, the victim will die by heart attack.At 00:06:23.At 00:57:03. * Rule 32: If you wish to change anything written in the Death Note within 6 minutes and 40 seconds after you wrote it, you must first rule out the characters you want to erase with two straight lines. The time and conditions of death can be changed, but once the victim's name has been written, the individual's death can never be averted. * Rule 33: It is useless to try to erase names written in the Death Note with erasers or to white them out. * Rule 34: Even if a new victim's name, cause of [death, or conditions of death are written on top of the original victim's name, cause of death, or conditions of death, there will be no effect on the original victim's death. The same thing will also apply to erasing what was written with a pencil, or whiting out what was written with a pen.] * Rule 63: [In the event that there are more than six Death Notes in the human world, only the first six Death Notes that have been delivered to humans will have effect. The seventh Death Note will not become active until one of] the other 6 Death Notes are [destroyed or a Shinigami] takes one of them back to the Shinigami realm.At 00:14:23. * Rule 64: Each page of the note contains the power of the whole note. * Rule 89: If the person who writes a name destroys its page prior to the death being carried out, the target will be spared.An official video posted to Instagram showed this rule. This is given as rule 88 in the video.At 00:57:06, Light reads this rule aloud. This is stated to be rule 89 in the film. * Rule 90: Shinigami must own at least one personal Death Note which must never be lent to or written on by a human.An official video shared on Facebook showed some of the additional rules. * Rule 91: Shinigami may exchange and write in each other's Death Notes. * Rule 92: If a Shinigami decides to use a Death Note to end the life of the killer of an individual it favors, that individual's life will be extended but the Death Note will remain. The ownership of this Death Note is usually carried over to the next Shinigami that touches it, but it is common sense that it be returned to the Shinigami King. * Rule 93: By manipulating the death of a human who has influence over another human's life, that human's original life span can sometimes be lengthened. If a Shinigami intentionally does this the Shinigami will die but even if a human does the same, the human will not die. * Rule 94: A Shinigami cannot be killed even if stabbed or shot. However, there are ways to kill them which are not generally known even to the Shinigami themselves. * Rule 95: Anyone may write names in the note, but only the keeper can possess it for more than seven days.At 00:14:34, spoken aloud by Light. Image gallery Netflix rule 1.jpg|Rule 1 Netflix rule 2.jpg|Rule 2 Netflix rules 7-12.jpg|Rules 7-12 Netflix rule 13-16.jpg|Rules 13-16 Netflix rule 13-17.jpg|Rules 13-17 Netflix rule 20.jpg|Rule 20 Netflix rule 24-26.jpg|Rules 24-26 Netflix rule 28.jpg|Rule 28 Netflix rule 31.jpg|Rule 31 Netflix rule 43-46.jpg|Rule 43-46 Netflix rule 53.jpg|Rule 53 Netflix rule 64.jpg|Rule 64 References }} Category:Terms Category:Death Notes